The Ghosts of Eterna Forest
by JirachiAJ
Summary: This follows the lives of a large group of Ghost-types that live in a mansion in Eterna Forest. They believe in nothing but having fun. But when Giratina escapes, he has other plans for them and Arceus. Warning: Contains strong words and some violence Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything in it
1. Prologue

Giratina scoffed as he gazed through a portal. They never took their job seriously. He asked Gengar to _scare _the child, not make it laugh. The only ones who took their duty seriously were Jellicent, Shedinja, and Banette, and even then, the latter was almost always ignoring it.

Giratina perked up as an idea formed in his head. "You are a genius," he purred to himself. With a roar, he summoned a portal and disappeared through it.

From his throne, Arceus frowned. He sighed as a Shadow Ball was launched by Banette. The orb bounced harmlessly off him as he changed to his Normal form.

"Stop this. You and I both know you can't kill me," he told the puppet, getting quite bored. This had been the third time he was woken up from a good nap for an assassination attempt.

"For fuck's sake, Banette, let's go," Dusknoir said, grabbing Banette by the head tail and dragging him away. The doors to Arceus' throne shut behind them. The Alpha Pokemon sighed.

There was a sudden rumbling. A portal opened, and through it, the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina, appeared. Arceus jerked to his feet.

"Giratina," he breathed. "What business do you have here? More importantly, why are you here? I told you to never come here unless brought by force."

Giratina, now in his Alternate form, examined one of his claws. "Let's just say I have business with those ghosts."

Arceus glared. "As annoying as they are, they are still _my_ children. Tell me your plans."

Giratina laughed. "Uh, no. My plans are for me to know. Y'know, it's a shame, really. I'm going to throw a "party", and you won't be here to watch."

Without waiting for a reply, Giratina lashed out. The impact of the Shadow Force broke Arceus' many plates until only the Spooky one remained. Giratina chuckled, picking it up and turning it over in his hand as Arceus crumpled to the ground, drained of his power.

"Your last hope... It would be a shame if something happened to it."

Giratina laughed and dropped the plate over the side of the floating island the two were on. The plate plummeted down until it was out of sight. Arceus tried to stand, but his legs failed him, and he was sent back to the ground.

Giratina smiled. "Enjoy the show, Arceus." He held a claw to Arceus throat. "It'll be to _die _for."

The Renegade Pokemon slit Arceus' throat. The Alpha Pokemon let out a hacking cough and fell to the floor. Giratina smiled. The only way to revive Arceus would be to gather all the plates.

"Just to be sure..." Giratina brushed the broken plates off the edge. He scoffed as he gazed at Arceus' body.

"And they call him God. What a waste. That wraps up my business here. Time to show those ghosts a real scare."


	2. Chapter 1

Her heart was pounding. She scanned the area warily. The bushes rustled, and she was alert, her loaded gun ready to fire.

A twig snapped, and she turned and opened fire. The barrage of paintballs flew out of the barrel of the gun, hitting her assailant.

"Oi! Knock it off, I'm on your team, you idiot!"

Drifloon emerged from the bushes, covered in yellow paint, not looking unlike his shiny form. He glared at Mismagius, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Drifloon."

The balloon sighed. "It's... fine. Just don't do it again. Whose guarding the flag?"

"I told Pumpkaboo to do it."

"But I just saw her behind me."

"So who's..."

The ghosts exchanged a horrified expression and took off towards their base. They were just in time to see Phantump floating into the trees, clutching the blue flag.

"I'm gonna kill her," Drifloon growled, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Don't," Mismagius muttered.

Drifloon sighed. "Might as well go after him."

"No need."

Decidueye dropped from the trees, holding the slightly battered flag. "He has been taken care of."

"How many remain?" Mismagius asked.

"Not much more," Doublade whispered from behind her. She grinned and opened fire, hitting Drifloon and Mismagius. The two collapsed. Decidueye growled and aimed.

He let out a grunt and collapsed. Jellicent stood behind him. He blew his smoking gun and smirked. Decidueye had a red glob of paint on the back of his head.

"And that leaves Dhelmise for the Blue Team!" the announcer, a Gliscor, yelled into the mic.

"What do you think Dhelmise will do as a distraction?" Doublade asked.

Jellicent shrugged. "He'll probably throw a rock or make a noise. That's what I would do."

At that moment, an explosion went off in the distance, followed by a scream. Jellicent and Doublade gaped.

"Or, he could do that."

"Yes, I could. Because just shooting you isn't enough."

Two shots emerged from the bushes, both hitting Jellicent. Doublade cursed under her breath and returned fire. Dhelmise dodged and responded with a quick shot. It skimmed Doublade's ribbon, and she let out a curse.

"And that means the Blue Team wins!"

The stands of eliminated ghosts erupted. Most were in cheers, but some of the older ghosts were forking over money due to bets. Dhelmise helped Doublade up.

"Well fought, my friend."

"You as well." She grimaced. "But, in all seriousness, could you maybe not go full Primeape on me?"

"I play to win, sweetheart."

Gengar rolled his eyes. "OK, move it along before our stomachs rupture."

"Smartass."


	3. Chapter 2

Marshadow trudged into the throne room on Lunala, a sandwich in his hand. "Lunala."

The Moone Pokemon sighed, not turning to face him as she gazed out the window. "What is it, Marshadow. I swear this better be important."

Marshadow gulped. The Alolan legendary could be pretty scary when she wanted. "I have news concerning Giratina."

Lunala sighed. "Don't tell me Arceus wants me caught up in his soap opera again."

"No… This time, it's more serious. I'm afraid… Giratina has escaped."

"Big deal."

"He has killed Arceus."

"What?!" Lunala whirled around. The crystal in her hand flew across the room and hit the wall, shattering upon impact. "What do you mean?!"

"I was just as shocked as you are."

"What about the plates?!"

"All smashed, except one."

Lunala rubbed her temples. "Good god. Has Giratina made a target known yet?"

"No, ma'am."

Lunala turned to face the window again. "So, it's happening again. Spread the word. Tell everyone in each region to keep an eye out."

Marshadow turned to go but stopped. "Lunala?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't there a large group of ghosts living in Eterna Forest?"

"The partying group? Yes. What about them?"

"Hasn't Giratina been trying to teach them how to scare?"

"I believe so."

"Maybe… his plans are for them?"

Lunala scoffed, but inside, the cogs of her mind were turning. She had heard from Hoopa about Giratina's attempts to teach. They were futile. The group didn't care about scaring (most of them, anyway). Lunala also knew about Giratina's very, very, very short temper. He could hardly handle being around a child, so being around the equivalent to a large group of children meant the end of the world. For him, at least.

Lunala groaned. It was worth a try.

"Marshadow. Go to Sinnoh, and find the ghosts of Eterna Forest."


End file.
